


That's What Locks Are For

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aiden/Jackson in the background, Cockblocking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Ethan are in the middle of some alone time when Jackson and Aiden ruin it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What Locks Are For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAliceLilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/gifts).



> Tumblr meme: Give me the first sentence and I'll write a drabble continuing it.
> 
> Prompt: Dethan + "Oh my God! Why does nobody in this house knock?!"

"Oh my God! Why does nobody in this house knock?!" 

Ethan accompanies Danny’s exclamation with a loud, angry growl — which had nothing to do with what Danny had been doing to him — and aims it towards his red-faced and laughing, slightly-drunk brother with an equally laughing and practically crying Jackson behind him, struggling to keep the taller guy up in the doorway.

"THAT’S WHAT LOCKS ARE FOR!" Jackson yells.

"This isn’t even your room —  _it’s mine_!” Danny yells back, and he really wants to slap Jackson upside the head and then slam the door in his smug face, but he’s kind of busy at the moment. “GET THE FUCK OUT!”

"Okay, okay—we’re not wanted, we get the point. Let’s go, Aiden; I’m gonna fuck you raw…"

"I’M GONNA KILL YOU!" Danny roars after them, as they stumble from the room, still laughing; leaving Danny and Ethan alone, again, but the mood is unfortunately ruined, and Danny rolls off of Ethan with a mutual groan of frustration. "I’m gonna fucking kill them."

"I’ll be right there with you, babe," Ethan grumbles next to him, rolling over to smash his face in the pillow as Danny covers them with a blanket — groaning again as there’s a loud as hell slam on the wall next to them.


End file.
